


The storm is over now

by Val_UwU



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Adorable, Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, LGBT, LGBT Romance, Love, M/M, Misaki deserves a hug, Rain, Rainy, Storms, Usagi comforting Misaki when sad is a mood, slight angst, soft, thunder storms, uwu, you guys dont realise how much I love misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_UwU/pseuds/Val_UwU
Summary: A oneshot where Usagi comforts Misaki after he gets stuck in a storm.This is legit my first time writing something that would be mildly sad at all, sorry if it isn't very good.I have a head cannon that Misaki get's really scared during storms due to the death of his parents when he was a kid.Please enjoy!
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The storm is over now

"U-Usagi-san? C-c-could you maybe come and pick me up f-from school today? Like, r-really soon?" whimpered Misaki over the phone. Usagi could hear the rain bucketing down behind him and crashes of thunder of lightening in the background. 

Startled by the innocence and fear evident in Misaki's voice, he immediately hung up the phone and ran down the stairs from his apartment to the parking lot to unlock his car. After unlocking the car door, he got in and drove by the quickest route possible to get to M university. As Usagi pulled up in front of the school gates, he noticed Misaki waiting for him - shaking and crying in the rain with his knees at his chest. Usagi ran out of the car, picking up Misaki bridal style and carrying him into the passenger seat of the car. Grabbing a towel, Usagi dried Misaki's hair before driving him home as soon as possible. 

Misaki was still crying, but his breathing had slowed and he was no longer shaking as Usagi opened the apartment door, holding Misaki's hand as they went inside. "Hey, it's okay, you're all right," said Usagi softly as he wrapped Misaki in warm, fluffy blankets and placed him on the couch next to Suzuki-chan. Usagi sat down next to him and Misaki cuddled up to his boyfriend. He was no longer crying and almost had fallen asleep before Usagi spoke up again. "Are you scared of storms? Is it something to do with your parents' death?" Misaki's breathing hitched, but he didn't cry. He just nodded, without saying a word. Usagi tilted his chin up and kissed him softly on the lips. The rain fell quietly outside, but not as loud anymore. 

"I'm sorry that I made you pick m-me up. You probably had work to do, o-or something," spoke Misaki into Usagi's chest quietly. "Hey, no need to apologise. I finished my work today really early, so my schedule was entirely clear. Besides, I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy. I love you, Misaki," "Ugh, you're so cheesy," said Misaki, cupping Usagi's face in his hands and pulling him in for a much longer kiss."I love you too," he spoke quietly. "I know," replied Usagi as the two of them cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the evening, watching movies and eating snacks until they had both fallen into a deep sleep.


End file.
